


Distract him

by MercilessSheriff



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Luo Yi's teammate is pressuring her to distract their most powerful enemy in the game, Yu Zhong. Things take in unexpected turn.
Relationships: Luo Yi/Yu Zhong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Distract him

"You are only feeding in the match! Do something useful! Like distract their Yu Zhong!" Bruno argued. He was right though, Luo Yi was only feeding.

Luo Yi just stared then rolled her eyes. "Got it, I'll distract him. Make sure you won the clash" She said.

"Leave it to me!" Bruno smirked, ugh... 

\---

Now that they are currently clashing, Luo Yi managed to distract the black dragon by going towards the enemy red/orange buff, with her health bar so low. She noticed that He wasn't using his skills as he chased her. 

Yu Zhong was faster than her, he eventually cornered her near the buff. Luo Yi was ready to die for her team, she noticed that he was looking around before staring at her.

"Now that everyone isn't around..." The Black Dragon muttered, unzipping his pants, revealing his long and fat member. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a stroke. "This thing is really hard ever since the game started, mind helping me out?" He asked

_'as long as I'm distracting him from the clash I'll just help him out I guess' the mage thought_

"hmm, it looks like you're going to help me. Kneel down and suck it, I won't kill you in return" The fighter said, Luo Yi kneel on the ground, with that big member in her face scares her. She haven't seen a cock THIS big before. 

Luo Yi wrapped her hand around his member, giving a lick on the tip then suck the whole head of it. "A-ahhhhhh.." she heard him moaned, she only sucking the tip though.

Her other hand was playing with the two orbs as she tried to suck it deeper, it was far too big for her mouth. She gagged and pulled it away, a bridge of Saliva was connected to her mouth and the tip. 

"Stand up" he ordered, who was she to refuse? She looked at her Map, seeing her team was winning. Just keep distracting him, she said in her mind several times as she stood up. "Turn around and bend over" he said. Luo Yi just did what he wants her to do, bending over, showing her small ass as she put both hands on the wall to support her balance.

She then felt him ripping her clothes. Luo Yi blushed and looked at the Black Dragon. "Relax Luo. I'll be gentle" he said, not to worry her. She just nod and looked away. Yu Zhong aimed his cock on her pussy, gently, he pushed it inside her. He heard her gasped. 

She gripped on the wall tightly when she felt it inside her, Her eyes widened when Yu Zhong started to go rough on her, pounding his whole length inside her, it hurts, at the same time it felt good. "H-He'll be gentle he says" Luo Yi mocked then moaned. 

"Sorry Luo, your pussy is making my cock so good. I can't help it" He admitted it, holding her hips and the other hand was spanking her small ass. 

"Mmh.. Stop doing that on my a-ass.." she stuttered at the last word. "Why? Are you disobeying your Lord? By telling me to stop spanking this cute little ass?" He rubbed his hand to where he just spanked just now. 

Luo Yi didn't say anything but moan, He is hitting the spot, her legs are starting to wobble. "Gah... I'm close..." Yu Zhong warned.

"Shoot it inside" She replied. "K-keep slapping it" She blushed madly. 

"Are you sure? You want it inside you?" Yu Zhong said In concern voice. Luo Yi nodded to him. The fighter continue to slap her ass so hard that it was turning red. He felt that Luo Yi had already came, he felt gooey and slimy around his member. 

"I think... That's enough slapping for now" he said, now both of his hands are on her hips, thrusting in and out roughly. "Arghh... Gonna cum" He moaned, spilling all of his semen inside her. 

"It's warm... And thick" Luo Yi commented. She turn around to look at him, she pulled him into a heated kiss. Their tongues were dancing. Their hands are traveling their body.

Yu Zhong gave a light squeeze on her breast. He breaks the kiss and licked her neck. "You know... I have feelings for you for a long time didn't have guts to say it to you" he confessed, biting her neck softly. 

"My Lord.."

"Yu Zhong.. call me Yu Zhong" 

"I uh.. love you too, Yu Zhong" Luo Yi blushed. 

How they wished it didn't ended so quickly. When the announcer says "Victory!"

Looks like Luo Yi's team won...

**Author's Note:**

> T R A S H
> 
> I KNOW
> 
> JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE IF YOU DIDNT ENJOY THIS ONESHOT


End file.
